Blood Curse
by J D Elliott
Summary: Russian vampire, Vladimir, leaves his homeland for a new beginning. Sasha is a headstrong Seattle business lady with a secret past. They soon discover they hold the key to one another's existence. But can they survive outside forces that threaten them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! I've made some revisions on my original story titled "The Lost Vampire". I've retitled it with the name, "Blood Curse". I hope you enjoy it and please post your thoughts, good or bad. I would love to hear from everyone! I'm working on my first novel and I greatly value any imput from other writers and readers. I want to improve my writing skills, so the only way to do that is by hearing from you, the reader. Thanks again! This is rated M, especially for the later chapters.**

Chapter 1

_Ah, hell! I need blood! NOW!_ Vladimir Malikov thought as his heart leaped to a violent jerk in his cold undead chest. Awoken from a deep sleep, his body immediately ached for nourishment. He slept for several risings due to the horrific injuries he accrued during a standoff with Damiano. _Damn Italians! They can never be trusted. _

_I heard that, Old One! _The taunting laughter was a mere whisper in Vladimir's mind. He hated that Damiano could hear his unguarded thoughts, especially when he was vulnerable, and right now he was definitely not at peak condition.

_Damiano, I'm delighted to hear from you._ Vladimir hissed in distaste.

_Oh, I bet you are!_ Teased Damiano. _Why so grumpy, Old One? Did you not get enough rest for your weary body?_ Damiano chuckled with his wit.

Vladimir growled as he burst from the ground. He was not in the mood for Damiano's shit. He never was. The thirst for blood burned his insides and he needed to hunt immediately. He didn't have time for Damiano; definitely not now. He quickly scanned his surroundings to locate a quick "fix". The sooner he hunted, the better off he was and anyone around him.

_I do not have time for your childish games tonight, Damiano_.

_Come, brother, you know your want to play_. Damiano insisted.

_I'm NOT your brother!_ Vladimir roared. _Do not refer to me as any relation to you._

_Very well, I'll be in touch_. His voice slowly drifted out of Vladimir's head.

_Finally, quiet at last._ Vladimir sighed as he continued surveying the area for prey. He was cold, the night was cold, and everything was cold, especially for Seattle and for him. Since the beginning of his immortal existence all he wanted was to _feel_ warm. Unfortunately, he did not have that luxury. _Why should tonight be any different from the thousands prior?_

Vladimir pushed the negative emotions out of his thoughts. He knew that line of thinking caused dangerous repercussions on others around him, especially when he was hunting. He normally lived for the hunt, but tonight it was just too damn cold. Oh, the blood would warm him immensely, yet he wanted more and he wanted the warmth to last longer than fresh blood from the average person. Yet, he knew he could not have more. Not him. He did not deserve more. He was "blessed" to have the hunt and the fresh blood from it. _Damn curse!_

All of a sudden, he heard a faint, yet audible female cry above the Seattle skyline and the noisy street traffic. His sensitive vampire hearing enabled him to zero in on the delicate feminine voice. To Vladimir, it was obvious the distressed female was a long distance away because the human pedestrians below him didn't react to her screams. He shook his head to ignore the female. He needed to feed and he didn't need the distraction; any distraction. He quickly noticed a person in a dark alley.

_Perfect. This makes it so much easier for me. _Vladimir smoothly glided down to stop in front of a young prostitute. He smelled the blood pumping in her veins. Relief washed through him when he realized she wasn't a drug user or diseased. He didn't want to waste time finding another donor. He wasn't in peak condition because of the battle with Damiano and the more energy used for hunting, the quicker his strength diminished. He wasn't in the best of moods either. Being in dire need of blood and in a pissy mood definitely made him more dangerous towards anyone he would encounter. He knew he had to be careful with controlling his blood thirst and anger. He didn't want to frighten the young lady.

"Come, child." He gently held out his hand to her. "Come; let me give you some warmth from the cold." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

The young streetwalker stood fixated staring at Vladimir's face. She smiled demurely at him while he continued entrancing her with his hypnotic voice. His voice alone could warm the inside of an iceberg. Her long fingers reached out and held his hand as he continued talking in a soothing tone. Immediately, the hair on Vladimir's neck rose to attention. His vampire senses went on full alert, yet he didn't recognize any danger to himself or the young prostitute. He dismissed the inkling doom sensation he felt in his gut, due to his continuous blood hunger. He waved his hand as if to wipe away any problems. He needed to settle on the task at hand. _I'll feed and then I won't be of any danger to anyone innocent tonight._ He focused on his "dinner" and easily eased into her mind.

As he lowered his head to her neck, he implanted images of her enthralled in the throws of passion with her lover. When he fed off of a human female, he liked to place a lovely memory in her mind. It usually consisted of having a _very_ considerate and a _much_ endowed male pleasing her all night long. All vampires had the ability to lock into someone's mind and control the person's thoughts. Being in existence as long as he had been, Vladimir was able to perform this task with little effort. He did it with finesse where humans didn't feel any intrusions into their thoughts. Although, he was not a big "people person", he respected the fact humans found it offensive when someone or something tried to get inside their heads.

Before he even extended his predator fangs to penetrate the prostitute's skin, she moaned in ecstasy. Already, the sensual thoughts he projected into her mind sent her over the edge. A tight pursed smile formed across his lips. Although, he wasn't sexually aroused by the female's response, her false sense of satisfaction placated him for the time being.

When his teeth punctured his prey's neck, the warm blood instantly oozed down his blood thirst chard throat. He needed the nourishment desperately. The extended time he rested in the earth healed his battle wounds, yet blood was what his body needed to survive and flourish.

_NO! Stop it!_

Vladimir's body went ramrod stiff at the sound of a feminine voice. His initial thoughts were of the young lady whom he fed from and that somehow managed to release herself from his mind control. Instantly, he realized she was still under his compulsion, due to the fact her legs were wrapped around his waist and she moaned excessively. The voice he heard could not have been from the prostitute. He quickly scanned the alley and the extending streets. He noticed nothing out of the norm, just the average person walked among the Seattle night life. Sensed nothing wrong, he slowly lowered his head again towards her neck. He wasn't concerned about being seen by humans because he "camouflaged" his actions. He knew that no human would be able to see him or the prostitute in the alley. Once again his teeth sunk into the skin, and he drunk the rich blood with enthusiasm.

_What are you doing? Stop it!_ The feminine voice screamed into his head.

Vladimir winced at the shock of hearing the voice inside his mind. Originally, he thought the reprimand was from the prostitute or a pedestrian on the street, but now he definitely knew it was inside his head.

_I don't understand. What is this?_ He questioned more himself than anyone in particular. Not once during his long existence had he experienced such a phenomenon. Sure other vampires spoke telepathically to one another, but it only occurred when they knew each other intimately by means of sex, war, or blood exchange. He didn't recognize this female's voice. Her pitch sounded sensual, yet there was an underline tone of hurt in her voice.

He thought the lack of nourishment must have altered his brain pattern, so he dismissed the unseen essence.

_Now, where was I? Ah yeah, blood!_ He again penetrated the neck of the young prostitute.

_Damn it, stop it!_ The unseen female screamed unrelenting in Vladimir's head.

_AAWWWWHHH!_ He quickly released his mind control on the girl and withdrew his fangs from her neck. He grabbed his head with both hands and roared a tormented cry of anguish. His brain throbbed violently against his skull, and his blood pumped loudly as if it were a thunder clap in a storm. Never had he known such excruciating pain. His breathing ragged and worn, he slowly gathered his composure and grasped his bearings. His thoughts went instantly to Damiano. He was the only one who constantly brought grief and mischief to Vladimir.

_Damiano! What have you done? _

_You called, Old One?_ Came the cool reply.

_Damn you, Damiano! What poor female have you subjected to your sick games? Isn't it bad enough that you're constantly a thorn in my ass and now you have to bring an innocent into the mix as well?_ Vladimir growled through their telepathic link.

Damiano laughed wickedly_, Oh, sweet Vlad, my sweetness; you bring such entertainment into my long existence._

_Fuck you, Dam! I'm loosing my patience with you!_

_Oh my, such language from one so proper! My ears do protest! _Damiano implored.

_I mean it, Damiano, stop your twisted games! I won't have it! _Vladimir's mood grew more dangerously impatient with each exchange.

_I know nothing of a female who I supposedly included into my fun and don't think for one moment that I am one or your subjects to rule over! _Snapped an equally pissed Damiano.

Vladimir seethed at the mere mention of his forsaken title. Damiano knew damn well what power Vladimir held but chose not to exude it. Before he lashed out, he exhaled slowly and reigned in his temper.

_Very well, Damiano, but be warned, if you so much have brought an innocent into our battle, you will suffer tremendously for it!_

_Keep telling yourself that, Old One, and remember that suffering goes both ways! _

Before Vladimir returned a retort, Damiano had abruptly cut off the telepathic link between them.

Vladimir's eyes returned to the young prostitute. She stood groggily against the brick wall. He knew he needed to assess her thoughts to assure she was mentally stable before he left her. His abruptness when he released his control over her mind could cause serious side effects if not tended and repaired immediately. He didn't want her to suffer unnecessarily due to his carelessness. Although, he was a dangerous predator, he believed any hunter beholds a certain responsibility of mercy towards the prey.

As the young lady lolled her head to one side of her shoulder, Vladimir noticed the pierced markings on her neck. His mouth tightened at the sight. His mind reached out to her thoughts and relief flowed through him when her memories entailed his implanted thoughts of love making. He licked his finger and brushed it across the two pinpricks in her skin. His saliva held powerful healing ointments which could heal the worst injuries or even the smallest, such as the bite marks on a neck. When he completed the task, he sent the female on her way. Even though his blood wasn't replenished, he decided he would be better off not feeding from her; therefore, he started on the prowl once again.

He quickly exited the alley and commenced his journey down the cold and wet city streets. Most nights, he actually preferred walking through the busy streets and sidewalks. In the past, it seemed to help ease his irritable spirit, but tonight's odd occurrences definitely didn't help his dark mood and restlessness. He knew he needed to finish his task quickly before he endangered others.

While he smoothly glided down the sidewalk, he became distracted by another faint female's cry. Instantly, he picked up on the voice's essence and realized it was the same feminine voice he heard previously while he hunted and fed. _I so don't need this right now! Damn females! Can't live with them and can't sleep with their friends! _He did not need to get distracted by a female's cry of distress, yet he was intrigued. It was more than being intrigued, he was a little aroused by the cry; call him weird, freak or just sadistic, but hearing a woman cry definitely had a way of sending him over the edge. The predator in him went into full alert more than ever before because he wanted to find her; hunt her. There was something interesting about this particular female's cry; eerie yet sensual. She called to _him_. He had to find her, no he needed to find her. Her cry was beckoning _him_.

His mind began to wander about things in which he had not thought about in centuries. One was the touch of a woman's hand on his skin. Oh, how he longed to have the delicate fingers of a warm female to caress his hair, neck, then sliding further down to his broad, chiseled chest. He imagined beautiful sculpted nails gently scrapping his chest hairs and trailing seductively down to his…

"Dude? Do you need some help? Hey man, is something wrong?"

Vladimir faintly heard a voice in his thoughts and he actually felt a hand on his own forearm. _I feel a hand on my forearm huh, what the? _He must be really out of it, because this voice was of a young male adolescent, and not the seductive voice of a siren. **This** hand also had dirty fingernails, not beautiful sculpted nails. Vladimir blinked his eyes once, then twice and focused on the face of a very bewildered and confused teenage boy. _What the hell happened to my sexy siren with the beautiful fingernails?_

"Yo, dude?" the gawky teenager asked again. "Are you okay?"

"What?" answered an equally confused Vladimir.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Asked the boy again in a louder and drawn out voice while doing hand gestures to mimic a signer for the hearing impaired. Vladimir arched a black eyebrow at the young man as if he had lost his mind. The teenager returned a similar expression.

"Look, man, I don't mean to sound like a pain in the ass, but didn't you see the big Mac truck?" The dark headed youth shook his head in dismay while muttering something along the lines as "obviously not, stupid son of bitch". He then raised his head and looked Vladimir in the eyes. "Snap out of it! 'Kay?!" he yelled while giving Vladimir's arm a tight squeeze before letting it go.

Vladimir blinked a few more times to regain his focus. He absorbed the young boy's words as the rumbling truck sped away. He nodded while looking around at his surroundings. _How did I manage to get here without even realizing it?_ His kind was always very keen and observant to **all** of their surroundings. It was crucial to their survival because one could never tell when there may be danger lurking nearby. He, especially, was always prepared since he was one of the oldest and most powerful vampires of his species. When one lived as long as Vladimir, it was only inevitable to make some enemies along the way. He was never known for his friendly behavior or winning personality towards others, whether they were humans or vampires. In general, he just didn't like to associate with others, unless it was to accommodate his appetite, for either blood or sex. _Ah, sex!_ He had not thought about sex for a couple of centuries. _H_a_s it been that long?!_ _Why am I thinking about it now?_ Oh, yes, it was the sound of a female's cry that set it off, _not literally_ thank goodness, especially on a busy Seattle street.

"HEY, MAN!" yelled the young teenager again.

_Oh, hell, he's still here! I suppose I should address him. _"Yes, I heard you so now you can go on your way." Vladimir stated condescendingly.

"Whatever, man! I am SO glad that I could help one idiot from meeting his early demise this evening! Merry Freakin' Christmas!" the angry boy mumbled as he left Vladimir at the busy intersection.

Vladimir stared back at the youngster as if the boy had grown two heads. It was amusing that the boy thought he was saving Vladimir from an eminent death. _If he only knew_! He didn't understand the boy's aggravation in the least. _What is it with people who want to be so helpful and friendly to others? _Vladimir didn't get it. _Why bother?_ People seemed to have their own agendas when they helped others. They never seemed to want to do things out of the kindness of their hearts. He lived many centuries and humans proved time and time again that they could be morally corrupt and cruel towards one another. It was just a matter of time. As much as he wanted to see the "humanity" in humans, he just failed to see it. Humans tended to let him down and, therefore, each other. Although, this particular young man's _kindness_ had saved Vladimir some bodily pain. The Mac truck which Vladimir was about to step out in front of would not have killed him, but it sure would have hurt like hell. Not to mention, it would have been difficult to block and cloud the minds of everyone walking on the sidewalk and driving down the street. Vladimir was powerful, but that much of a mind control over a hundred plus people would be very draining to him especially considering his previous misfortunes. He would then have to feed several times during the night just to make up for his energy loss, blood loss, and repair his wounds. He really did not want to have to do that on a blistering cold night in Seattle.

It had rained earlier that evening so the sidewalks and streets were still wet. The streetlights and business lights reflected off the puddles in the asphalt. It was still early, about 9:30, and the night life in this bustling city was about to explode. People from this area were use to the raining weather and going out in the cold windy nights, so the slick sidewalks and potholes full of water were never a deterrent.

Vladimir should be use to the wet Seattle weather, especially since it was not as extreme as the winter blizzards in his homeland of Russia. He may not be a warm blooded male but he longed to be warm. Vladimir sighed out loud. _Oh to be warm again_. Was it too much to want to be _truly_ warm? He stopped himself from having those types of thoughts again. He could not afford to go there. Not now. He needed to feed and get off the streets. And besides, why should Vladimir be reminded of what he's been missing as a human? But still his mind lingered to thoughts of his old life, many centuries ago. _Lying in the warm sun and enjoying the rays while smelling the floral scents from a beautiful orchid garden. _Now, that's just plain torture. Ha, that's just too rich! Torture for a vampire! Can you imagine?! Torturing a vampire with thoughts of what he's been missing, such as the sun! Shit, lying in the sun was not even on a vampire's to do list! Actually, shackling a vampire to ground spikes while waiting for the sun to rise and roast him, _literally_, was torture. A vampire didn't get any of the _warm fuzzy, tingling feelings_ from sunbathing and the sight of beautiful flowers or butterflies fluttering around him! That was just a human's thoughts of desire. Those thoughts produce only nightmares in a vampire's mind.

Vladimir quickly pushed the disturbing thoughts from his mind as he waited for the crosswalk light to change. Shortly, the green walk light flashed, indicating that it was safe for pedestrians and Vladimir stepped off of the curb, gliding as if his feet never touched the asphalt. He exhibited a graceful, yet predatory stride in his walk. It was full of purpose and sheer determination that seemed to know exactly where he wanted to go, even though he didn't actually know the exact location. Vladimir's strong and muscular legs served as the perfect mechanics to aide him in reaching his goal. Although Vladimir got off track earlier with his feeding schedule, he did not forget about his hunger. He could never forget that. Never! He knew what his body and thirst craved and he would fulfill it.

He vaguely recalled there was _something…something calling…someone calling…No, someone crying out to him!_ _No, not necessarily crying out to him, but a cry from a female none of the less. _That's what distracted Vladimir to begin with. _Man, it must have been one hell of a cry to distract me from an unbearable thirst!_ Vladimir concentrated to get his thoughts back on his need for blood. He could not wait much longer, or he would become a danger to others and to himself. He could not and would not allow that to happen. He didn't even know where _this female_ was any way. He hadn't heard the female's cry during the last few blocks of his hunt. Right now, he focused his senses on his need for food instead of the faint cry from a woman. Vladimir decided he must quickly entrance a pedestrian on the street in order to accommodate his needs. He usually didn't like to take someone directly off a busy street but Vladimir couldn't wait any longer to feed; his throat continuously burned and yearned for the taste of blood. His thirst wasn't satisfied from his short interlude with the prostitute.

He was just about to hone in on his "dinner", when he noticed the young adolescent male who saved him from a night of unwelcoming suffering and pain. The thought of using the boy was tempting, but Vladimir thought it would be quite rude of him. Words such as "manners, etiquette, and civilized" actually bounced through his head. _What am I thinking?_ _I've definitely been watching too much late night "Martha Stewart" episodes._ He was a predator of the worst kind since he preyed on humans at any time. He didn't care, after all, he was the most vile and dangerous creature that had ever roamed the face of the earth.

At one time Vladimir was a civilized gentleman and an aristocrat in the Russian political society. But that was a lifetime ago; _an extremely long lifetime ago_. Vladimir shook his head trying to erase the memory. He settled his eyes upon his intended dinner, the boy. He was in the process of locking into the mortal's mind, when he noticed the adolescent was already approaching him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasha stretched sleepily across her eighteenth century four posted bed. She so didn't want to get up. The feel of the five hundred count linen sheets against her skin was definitely a huge deterrence to starting her day. Actually, in Sasha's case, it's her night. Sasha was working the nightshift at a local bail bonds. Really, she was the sole owner of an establishment called "Java Jail and Bail". She thought the name appropriate since the business was located in the city which was known for coffee, not to mention she loved the beverage. She usually handled the dayshift at the office, but unfortunately her nighttime bondsman, Tom, was away visiting family for the holiday season. She couldn't find a temporary replacement with it being so close to Christmas and she did not want to close up the office due to the lack of employees. For some strange reason, the night shift was a productive time for a bail bondsman. It was probably the fact that so many people tended to do more stupid and idiotic things at night than they did during the daylight hours. Maybe they thought the guise of darkness would camouflage their behavior. There were the people who would drive under the influence, the occasional bar fights, and not to mention the public indecency. Of course, all the holiday parties brought out the majority of the lawbreakers.

Sasha yawned and rubbed her hands over her emerald green eyes as she threw her long toned legs over the side of the bed. She hesitated on pushing herself off of her comfortable warm bed. _Oh, I don't want to get up! Five, no ten more minutes, that's all I need. Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Sash._ She was having a hard time getting used to these nocturnal hours. It was the third night since Tom left on his holiday vacation.

Tom regularly worked the nightshift at the bail bondsman and was also Sasha's trusted friend. Sasha and Tom grew up together in Spokane and he was the big brother that she never had. He was definitely a protective, loyal companion and employee. She loved him dearly for it, yet a little part of her was thankful he was out of town so she could have a little break from his sometimes overbearing ways that tended to smother Sasha's independent side. She realized Tom's easy going nature seemed to help him stay in balance with his over protective one, so his reprimands were never cold or hurtful, just loving.

Sasha smirked over her thoughts of Tom while she reluctantly pushed herself off her haven. _Oh, this was going to be a long night._ She could tell already. She scuffled across the hardwood floor and entered her bathroom. Next to her bed, Sasha's bathroom was her next oasis. She did quite a bit of remodeling after she bought the early twentieth century house. She made sure all of her feminine desires were fulfilled when she updated the bathroom. It looked like something from the temple of a Greek god. In the center of the bathroom, there was a sunken whirlpool tub. There were four pillars on its four outer edges. An etched glass skylight adorned the ceiling above the tub. Etched in it was a mountain landscape silhouetted in the night sky. The etching indicated the snow top covered mountains with the stars and moon above them. There was also a lake in the etched window along with a slight blue coloring to signify the water. The window's artist did an excellent job demonstrating the moon's reflection in the lake. Sasha didn't know why she had this particular window commissioned. She just knew she always dreamed about _these_ mountains. When ever she soaked in her luxury bath, she enjoyed the beautiful display. It had a soothing effect on her, especially when she was depressed or stressed. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to soak in it before she headed to the "Java Jail and Bail".

She hurriedly took a shower, which was still a messaging relief to her. The shower had ten showerheads located in various spots. All of them sprayed on Sasha's toned muscles and helped ease her into waking up. If she couldn't enjoy the whirlpool tub, then she _guessed _she would _settle _on this. After all, one of the perks about having pulsating water beating on her body was that it helped release her frustrations. _All_ of her frustrations. Hell, it was better than any man she ever encountered. Unfortunately, she didn't have the time to participate in _that_ particular pleasure.

The shower was built so a person could just walk right into it without any doors or shower curtains. There was just a half tile wall to provide some privacy and keep the water from splashing over the rest of the room. She really didn't need to concern herself about privacy though; she lived alone and she liked it.

Sasha grabbed a plush terrycloth towel when she emerged from the shower. She quickly toweled off her creamy olive colored skin and wrapped her long dark auburn hair in another towel. She rubbed coconut butter all over her skin. She wasn't the type of female to do a lot of primping but she did take care of herself. She didn't really need to wear make-up being the natural beauty she was. Men seemed to always gravitate towards her no matter how she presented herself. Her long years of mastering martial arts and running definitely had some benefits on her physique.

While Sasha was getting dressed, she mentally went through her mind the projects she needed to complete when she got to the office. She put on her red lace bra and panties and a grey sweatshirt hoodie. She picked up her favorite pair of Levi jeans to wear as she left her bedroom and proceeded downstairs to the kitchen.

She was so deep in thought with her "to do list" that she didn't notice the glass cut French doors, which led to her backyard, were wide open as she walked through the living room. A sudden breeze blew into the room and Sasha froze as goose bumps prickled her bare legs. She slowly turned and saw a frightened adolescent sitting on her couch.

"Scott, what are you doing here and how did you get in my house?"

"I'm sorry, Ms Sasha, I didn't know where else to go, but I need help and you're the only one I could think of!" stammered the boy. "I knocked several times but you didn't answer so I thought I would wait here til you got home." He quickly continued.

"Well, as you can see, I am home!" She was upset but she didn't want to berate the youngster in his current state of mind. She slowly exhaled to help clear her mind. "Scott, please tell me what's going on. I'll deal with you** breaking** into my house later."

The boy displayed signs of being agitated as he looked around nervously and sweated profusely. He locked his arms around his waist as he rocked back and forth on the edge of the couch like he was mad.

"Scott, SCOTT, look at me!

The boy reluctantly looked at Sasha. It was obvious he didn't want to look her in the eyes. Sasha couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. She had previous dealings with Scott over juvenile misdemeanor charges. Her business had regular cases such as juveniles doing things like shoplifting or vandalism. Scott's case was shoplifting. He hadn't been in any trouble since he went to court and served his community service. Sasha checked on him from time to time to see how things were going for him. He was keeping his nose clean and doing well in school. He seemed to have gotten his act together, so she thought. However, right now he was not demonstrating a well-polished teenager. His current mood was different from what Sasha had seen in quite awhile.

"I can't stay here! I have to leave! I'm sorry Ms Sasha for bothering you. I shouldn't have come!" Scott then ran quickly out the open back doors.

"Scott, wait! Sasha ran after him without thinking about being in only a sweatshirt and red panties. She hadn't put on her jeans during the weird encounter with Scott.

As Sasha darted out the door, she thought she saw a dark figure move from the left corner of her eye. She ignored it while she continued to scream at the boy. Scott ran through the bushes and climbed the oak tree next to the fence. He used the branches to help with his escape. He was out of the yard before Sasha could reach the fence line.

Sasha stopped abruptly at the bushes and screamed at the top of her lungs. _This is so not how I want to start my work night! _She was steaming mad and confused. _What the hell just happened? _

Before Sasha could turn around and walk back toward the house, a hand grabbed her hair and yanked her head back. The movement caused her to lose her balance and she flailed her arms to help regain it. "Hey, let go of me! NO! Stop it!" screamed Sasha. She noticed the hand which held her hair had long fingernails. At first, she thought her attacker was female, but then she heard a thick Italian male's sinister voice.

"STOP! commanded the voice. "Don't move!"

Out of instinct, she elbowed her attacker in the ribs. She was always strong for a female, so she wasn't really surprised when he grunted and let her go. She took off toward her house.

Before Sasha realized it, the attacker was on her again. It was as if he just flew across the yard and pounced on her_. What the? _He roughly picked her up from the ground with one hand.

"ENOUGH! Don't move!" the male's voice was like acid to her ears.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasha's breathing was ragged. She was definitely feeling the affects of being out in the cold December night air with just her undergarments and a sweatshirt on. She knew she was not in a good predicament

The male's face leaned forward and Sasha's green eyes grew wide as she came face to face with possibly one of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen. The male had aqua blue eyes and pale almost translucent skin. The cool night breeze blew his long dark hair out away from his face. She would have thought he was a GQ model if it wasn't for the fact he attacked her in her own yard. _Yeah, he's not the kind of guy a girl brings home to meet the family! _

The male spoke again and this time his voice was low and soothing while his eyes were fixed onto Sasha's eyes. She started to feel relaxed but not all together comfortable. She realized that something was wrong.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" She screamed frantically at the muscular man.

He was trying to get into her mind. She felt him brushing into the outskirts of her thoughts and trying to maneuver his way through her memories. She fought his intrusions and put up a mental block. He pushed harder and this time without any finesse. He became brutal and ruthless.

"Damn it, stop it!" Sasha's head pounded and she screamed in agony. She knew she needed to get away, yet she was having a difficult time focusing on anything.

_I need to focus! I need to get to the house and call for help! _

Sasha thought the best way to get out of this situation was to let the guy think she was an easy target. He was a muscular man and obviously had quick reflexes, so she needed to outwit him. She began to relax and allow him access into some parts of her mind, but not anything too important. She still had a block on private matters, such as family and definitely her fighting strategies.

She remembered the garden rake leaned up against her back porch. If she distracted him and got to it, then she could use it as a weapon. She then heard a second Italian male's voice. This one had a deep sexy baritone sound to his accent.

"Ermanno, that's enough! Let her go!"

"But I haven't gotten what we need." came the attacker's reply.

"No? Obviously she has a strong mental block, or she doesn't know anything of value to us."

"What should we do with her then, Nico?" asked Ermanno.

"Hmm, good question, Ermanno." Nico sounded thoughtful in his reply. He gave Sasha a good look over. His dark golden eyes continued to roam over her body. He left nothing unnoticed. A small grin began to form on his face as he came back eye to eye with Sasha. He could smell her fear, yet he also sensed her courage. She was definitely a fighter. _She was not the damsel in distress type of woman!_ Nico's nose flared as he breathed in her vitality. He found it intoxicating and arousing. _Oh, but not now. Maybe later, la bella donna._

Sasha was entranced by Nico. She was actually scared shitless. She knew not to be fooled by his sexy accent. Both of these men were dangerous, **very **dangerous. She realized that even more now. While Nico was mulling things over, she decided to take advantage of this opportunity. She noticed that Ermanno loosened his grip on her. He probably came to the conclusion that she wasn't going to try anything. _Fat chance!_ _Ya snooze, ya loose!_

Sasha elbowed Ermanno again, yet this time when he let go of her hair, she kneed him in the face as he doubled over. He was taken completely off guard. The impact caused him to stumble backwards away from her. Sasha ran to the back porch as if she was an Olympic runner. As she leaped onto the porch, she grabbed the yard rake in the process.

Sasha heard a frightening noise during her mad dash to the house; it was a low snarling growl. This reminded her that she definitely needed a weapon. While she ran up the back porch, she accidentally knocked the rake over with her arm and it snapped in two. On instinct, she grabbed the broken handle and quickly swung around to fend off another attack. The handle was clutched tightly in her hands and extended from her body; she continually sliced it through the air from side to side.

"Ermanno, NO!" shouted Nico.

She didn't even notice Ermanno flying in the air towards her when he abruptly landed on the rake handle. It plunged deeply into his broad chest. Dead center literally.

Sasha gasped and dropped the handle. She ran into the house, slammed the door, and locked it. _Oh, no, no, no, no! I killed a man! No, no, no!_ _Think, Sasha, think! _

She turned to look outside and noticed Nico starring at her. His eyes were no longer the golden color, but a blood red. _Oh, shit! _

"I will be back, la Bella Donna! You are definitely someone we underestimated. That will not happen again!" Roared Nico.

She stood motionless as she watched Nico pick up Ermann's body and then disappeared. _What?! That can't be! I know I didn't just see a person vanish! _

Sasha bit her nails and paced the living room floor. _I know I'm having a hard time adjusting to these night hours, but this, this can't be happening! _She started to pick up the phone to call the police, then realized they would never believe her story. There's not a body or anything here! It's like the whole ordeal never happened. _Great, just great! I have to deal with this all by myself. Tom is out of town. He's usually the first one I call when something happens. Aiden! That's it! I'll call Aiden. He's a good kid and he's always been a big help to me. I may not sound coherent but at least he'll let me vent! _

As she replayed the night's events through her head, she picked up the phone to call the young man who was like a little brother to her, Aiden McFadden. She punched in his cell phone number and waited for the call to go through.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Right away Aiden recognized the man who he rescued from being mauled down by a Mac truck. He knew he shouldn't have said **some** of the things he said to the man. His mom raised him to respect his elders and Sasha was always telling him to present himself in a positive manner. He had a tendency to being a smartass at times and tonight was definitely one of those times. He could have left out the "stupid son of a bitch" comment. Although, he didn't think the guy heard him. _I know! I know! I'll apologize! Mom and Sasha both would have my hide for being so rude! Well, here goes nothing._

Aiden slowly walked up to Vladimir. Vladimir's aqua blue eyes were already focused on Aiden's face.

"Hey, man. Sorry about earlier. You know, about being so rude to you." Aiden quickly rambled off. "Mom always told me that I should respect my elders."

_Elders?! That's too rich! I look thirty in human years, yet I'm not._ Vladimir looked quizzically to the young man in front of him. He was not expecting this at all. He found the boy amusing in an odd sort of way. He smirked to himself, the strange encounter was not like anything he anticipated. Actually, it was **better** than anything he could have dreamed with the realization that this outlandish boy was the means to satisfy his need; _blood_, _fresh, warm blood_.

Vladimir gave Aiden a half turned up grin with just a hint of teeth showing. He looked quite the predator while standing in front of Aiden on the dimly lit street. When the adolescent looked Vladimir in the eyes, he was quickly taken over by a sudden urge to follow the vampire into the even darker alley. No other pedestrians noticed because of the camouflage he created as a barrier for Aiden and him.

As they reached the end of the alley, Vladimir continued working his magic on keeping Aiden content and at peace. He had no intention of frightening the boy so he implanted a special memory for Aiden. _Ah, football, what young American boy didn't like that pastime?! _

Vladimir's fangs protruded from his mouth when he bent closer to Aiden's neck. He could smell, see, and hear the warm blood pulsating through the youngster's veins. All of his senses were on full alert due to his thirst. The blood was intoxicating and he needed it desperately. He was long overdue to having it. As if this was a regular occurrence, Aiden tilted his neck in order to give Vladimir better access. The experienced vampire didn't waste time to get to his task. His teeth punctured the young virgin skin and the boy's livelihood rushed from him into Vladimir's cold undead body. He knew exactly the correct amount to take in order to refresh his needs without endangering the life of the young donor.

He just finished licking Aiden's neck to heal the two small puncture marks, when a cell phone started ringing from inside the teenager's pant's pocket. Vladimir gently released a small portion of Aiden's mind in order for him to be able to recognize the caller on his phone. He definitely didn't want a worried parent to overreact about something and ask questions the boy would not be able to answer or cover for himself.

Aiden reached for his cell phone and said quietly "Oh, it's Sash."

"Is she your sister, or other relative?" Asked a curious Vladimir.

"No, a friend and boss." Aiden responded as if he was in a coma state.

"Very well." came the cool reply, "Answer the phone. You will have no recollection of me or this encounter." He then released the remainder of Aiden's mind.

Aiden blinked his eyes once and then flipped open his Razor. He heard Sasha's frantic voice on the other end.

"Aiden, hello? Aiden, are you there? Hello!? Aiden, get over here!" screamed a hysterical female. Vladimir froze when he heard _her_ voice over the line. _Could it be?!_

"Sasha? What's wrong?" Aiden was terribly confused and concerned about her statement.

"Just get over here NOW! I've been attacked at my house!" the phone went dead.

"SASHA! SASHA! DAMN IT!" the teenage boy flipped his phone shut and ran off toward his friend and boss's house. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

Miraculously, Aiden reached Sasha's house in record time. His adrenaline was pumping with raw intensity. He didn't know what to expect when he got to her place. She sounded frantic and so not like herself when she called. He realized that she must really be freaked in order for her to react that way. Sasha tended to be very independent and a take charge kind or woman. She was not easily intimidated by anything.

As he ran up the steps to her front porch, he mentally prepared himself for the worse possible scenario. Aiden saw a lot of unseemly things on the streets of Seattle and working with Sasha in her bail bonds business led to dealings with sometimes unsavory characters.

"Sasha! Sasha, it's me, open up! Aiden pounded his fists on her front door.

Aiden banging on the door, snapped Sasha out of her shocked status and instantly, she realized she hadn't put her jeans on. She quickly finished dressing then jerked open the heavy wooden door and yanked Aiden sharply inside. "Oh, Aiden, thank you for coming so quickly." She hugged him tightly.

"No problem. What's going on? You scared the shit out of me when the phone went dead!" Are you okay? Tell me!" His concern came through in his questioning of her.

"I'm fine, now... And watch your language!" Sasha retorted. She always seemed to take on the mother hen persona regarding Aiden. She forgot sometimes that he was almost eighteen years old.

"Don't try to change the subject. You called me. Remember?! Now would you, PLEASE, tell me about this attack? Did you recognize the person?"

"No, I didn't, and it was **persons** not person, and it was very odd! The whole ordeal didn't seem like a typical break in or attack, if that's what you what to call it." Sasha spat it out to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I …I don't know how...well let me start from the beginning of this weird evening. That might help you to better understand and you may be able to notice something from my reenactment that may help me get a better grasp on these strange events. Let's just say… it's strange." Sasha didn't know if that was the correct wording that she should use but it was the only one she thought of at the moment.

She proceeded to tell Aiden about everything which occurred from the time she came downstairs and seeing a very distraught Scott in her living room to the two overly attractive and muscled men in her backyard trying to seek information from her by trying to "probe" into her mind. When she came to the part of the story which included her ramming the yard rake handle into the one male named, Ermanno, Aiden's eyes went wide open in disbelief. His mouth then gaped when she continued on about the two men vanishing from her backyard.

"You're kiddin', right?!"

"No, I wish I were. I'm dead serious and I thought that he was too." She responded sheepishly.

"That's just…well it's just…I don't know…I mean Sash, are you sure you weren't doing something like…sleep walking or day dreaming?!"

"NO, I wasn't sleep walking or day dreaming! I was very much awake and very coherent, thank you very much! I know this kind of stuff just doesn't happen. I realize that I sound crazy." She agitatedly huffed.

"Yeah, uh, I …I mean...oh, hell, uh sorry. I…its just weird, that's all. I believe you, Sash! I know you're not loony or anything. It's just a hard thing to wrap my mind around." He tried desperately to sound convincing to her. He didn't want her to think he doubted her. Sasha had always told him the truth, whether he wanted to hear it or not. It was one of the rare qualities she had and he respected. She never pussy footed around the truth. She was blunt and straight forward. In a world with many people kissing ass and being fake to one another in order to benefit themselves, hers was a unique attribute he appreciated.

"Well, thanks for the load of confidence." Sasha was a little offended by his comment.

"I didn't mean…"

"It's okay, hon. I know it does sound crazy and to be honest I don't know what to believe myself." Sasha admitted.

"Look, I know you, Sasha. You wouldn't have called me if you weren't freaked out. Seeing a person one minute and then gone the next would definitely freak a person out." Aiden soothingly said to his mentor and friend. "Why don't you stay here and I'll cover for you at Java?"

"Oh, damn! I forgot I have to go in and cover for Tom!" Sasha spoke hurriedly as she continually paced across her living room floor.

"No, you don't. I can go in and relive Samantha's shift."

"Aide, you're a minor and you can't process all the documents for a bail." Sasha dryly commented.

"Yeah, well, you know that it's not all busy every single hour of the night. It comes in spurts, if that. I'm sure Sam won't mind staying a few extra hours to help out." He spoke with authority. He wasn't about to let Sasha go in to work tonight. Moreover, he wanted her to realize and accept that he could handle the extra responsibility. This was for his well-being as much as it was for hers. "And besides, if you are needed, I can always call you. There's no point for you to be there all night. Relax, matter of fact, go take a bath and let it sooth your troubles away." He smiled at her with his boyish charm.

"Are you sure? You don't mind doing this? I mean I can go in, Aiden, it's no big deal." Sasha tried to sound convincing to herself as well as to Aiden.

"Yes, I'm sure, besides this will give me a chance to do things without you breathing down my neck." He teasingly replied.

"Hey, I don't breathe…okay… maybe I do a little." She hastily admitted.

"It's alright, I've come to the realization that it's quite flattering to have a beautiful woman worry about me, even if she is like a sister or mother to me. I'll take any kind of attention." He quietly whispered the confession.

Sasha inwardly groaned to herself. She knew that was a sore issue with Aiden. His parents were still alive, yet neither gave him much attention. His father's drinking kept him oblivious to the world around him and his mother worked two jobs in order to put food on the table. She did the best she could under the circumstances, but Aiden paid the price. From the first time Sasha met him, she filled the gap of parental advice and love in Aiden's life. She always had a soft spot in her heart for hurt and wounded animals and children.

To lighten the moment, Sasha teasingly jabbed him in the arm. "Thanks, really, I appreciate it. Call me if you need me though, anything at all. And I owe you, big time."

"Yeah, yeah, I will. Don't worry. Just go sink yourself into that huge tub of yours and soak for awhile. And, no, you don't owe me. You do too much for me as it is."

Sasha tiptoed slightly so that she could reach Aiden's taller frame. She softly planted a kiss on his cheek and warmly smiled at him.

Aiden placed his hand on his wet cheek and blushed. "Why'd you have to go and do that? You know I don't like all that mushy stuff."

"Yeah, right. You know you love it." Sasha's eyes held a twinkle within them.

"I'm out of here! I don't want you to start squeezing my cheeks and baby talking me." He rushed over to the front door to get away from her "line of fire".

Sasha giggled and shooed her hand at him. "Go, then, see if I care. I'll check in with you later."

"Later." He called out as he shut the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vladimir stood silently in the shadows behind the older home. He watched the interactions of the young man and the woman through the back windows. He found himself curious when he heard "her" voice over the cell phone call. He didn't understand what compelled him to follow the boy, yet he did. There was something about this woman's voice that thoroughly intrigued him. It was the same one he heard earlier in the night while walking the wet Seattle streets. He found himself bewitched and mesmerized by her call. That alone caused him to seek her out. He hasn't had this sort of reaction to any human in centuries. It definitely called for him to investigate.

As he stood in her backyard, he smelled a familiar scent. This scent held his fascination. _Immortal! _Vladimir's nostril's flared as he recognized another of his kind. He knew this particular immortal. _Nico! Why was he here? Why would he be at this same mortal's home? _Vladimir pondered over the different speculations for Nico's visit. He didn't sense the recent taking of the woman's blood, so that left other options. All of which Vladimir found disturbing, yet he would have to examine this new information later.

Vladimir's eyes continually followed Sasha's pacing throughout her house. It was obvious she was upset. Her beauty captivated him, yet more importantly, he was concerned about her well-being. He considered that for a moment and felt himself twitch with uneasiness. He wasn't comfortable with what he was experiencing**; feelings**. He didn't understand why he would even care about the personal life of a mortal woman, but he was. _Odd, why am I so transfixed by her?_

He returned from his thoughts when he heard the front door shut. He realized Aiden left the house. Sasha was alone again, and continued her frantic pacing. He could see the kitchen from where he stood and saw her open the refrigerator and grab a bottle of wine. She then reached for her hutch, retrieved a wine goblet, and commenced to pouring herself a glass of wine.

Sasha swirled the wine in the goblet and inhaled the content. Her pacing slowed down, yet it continued. Now, it seemed to be more of a therapy session for her. Vladimir watched her intently, trying to figure out her next move. She suddenly stopped her pacing and looked out the glass of the French doors.

Sasha's green eyes penetrated through Vladimir's "soul". Instinctively, he froze at the sight of her intense beauty and overpowering allure. _I know those eyes! _He felt himself drowning in her essence and falling deeper within those intoxicating emerald eyes. He believed a person's eyes were the portal to their soul and would reveal a person's true self. As he stared at her eyes, he considered that thought. _I know her soul, I know her! How?_ He couldn't place where he recognized those eyes, that soul.

It was then that Vladimir started feeling a slight tingling sensation on his chest. It wasn't a painful feeling, such as a burn or sting would cause, but it was ever present like a continual pinch of the skin. He swatted at his chest, thinking that an insect landed on him, but then paused. No insects or mosquitoes every fed off immortals. They didn't like immortal blood, and that was fine with him. He slowly looked down at his chiseled chest and saw the pendant he wore around his neck. It hung right about his pectoral's level. The pendant was a precious gem from Vladimir's home country, Russia. From the perspective of a normal individual, it looked like a grey, slate rock. It didn't look very special or that it held any unique attributes; yet, it did, and that was the beauty of it, well, one of them anyways. He wore it as a reminder of his homeland, a gift from his lost family. He just couldn't remember all the details behind the gem. At a young age, he was told it held special powers that only the prince of vampires could behold. Unfortunately, due to his curse, he did not know the extent of those powers.

While Vladimir stared at the pendant, the grey slate coloring of it started to slowing turn into a deep crimson red. The pendant hummed and vibrated against his chest. He stood motionless as he stared at it. As soon as the strange occurrence started, it quickly ended. Puzzled, Vladimir shook his head then returned to focus on Sasha. He realized then that she was ascending her stairs.

**************************************************

Sasha's mind was working in overdrive. She needed to relax, yet it was difficult considering the strangeness of her night. She was hoping the wine would ease her tension, but she didn't think it alone would succeed in melting away her concerns. She sighed…_Aiden's right, I should take a bath. Maybe it'll help me to unwind. _

As she stepped into her bedroom, she undressed herself. She went through the motions without realizing when she became completely nude. Her clothes were scattered hap hazardously across her bedroom floor. She caught a glimpse of her favorite Levi jeans from the corner of her eye. _Wow, I don't even remember putting them on, much less taking them off just now. _That was a sure sign that she experienced a traumatic event.

She thought of her overly sized bathtub and the pleasure it would bring her. A slow smile spread across her face. She was looking forward to soaking in it and washing her worries away. Candles were lined up around the whirlpool tub and they provided a tantalizing atmosphere when they were lit with the overhead lights turned off. This bathroom was definitely her oasis and tonight she needed it.

She stepped onto the tile of the bathroom and made her slow approach over to the tub. Sasha wasn't cold, yet once her toes made contact with the cooler tile flooring, her bare nipples tightened. Her long silky auburn hair brushed lightly across her right nipple, causing her to feel a sudden sense of eagerness. Earlier, she didn't really think she needed the soak, but now she was longing for it.

She laid a towel on the side of the tub, and then leaned over to plug the drain and turn the water on. While the warm water ran, she walked over to the vanity and took out a cigarette lighter from one of the drawers. One by one, she lit all the candles throughout the room. She turned off the lights and turned on her favorite relaxing music. She loved to hear the sounds of a thunderstorm in a tropical rain forest. One would think she would get tired of hearing the sound of rain living in Seattle, yet her favorite CD consisted of "music" of this genre. Sasha could turn on the jets of the whirlpool if she chose to; however, she loved soaking in aromatherapy scented bubbles and she couldn't do it while the jets ran. No jets for her tonight. She preferred her lavender scented bubble bath to help ease away her tension. Sitting on a tray beside the tub, was a bottle of her favorite scent. She took the lid off and poured an ample amount of it into the stream of running water. As the bubbles mixed into the water, she sat on the tub's side and placed her feet in the comfortable temperature.

Once the tub was filled to her specifications, she eased herself into her own little version of heaven. _Ahhh, this is nice. Real nice. This is just what I needed_. The warmth of the water massaged her muscles and she instantly felt secure as if she were in a cocoon. Sasha succumbed to the bath's allure as she rested her head on a tub pillow and closed her eyes.

***********************************************

_I shouldn't be doing this, yet here I am_. Vladimir sighed to himself. He didn't consider himself to be a voyeur, yet here he was, standing on a woman's roof and staring down through her skylight. He longingly admired the etched glass work within the skylight. _That's an interesting landscape. It almost looks like…no it couldn't be. _Shaking his head, Vladimir forced his mind to focus on the present task of waiting on Sasha to take her bath. _I'm just curious, that's all. Yeah, I'll keep telling myself that and maybe I'll believe it after a while. _

At first he wanted to make sure that Sasha was alright. Why, he didn't know. There was something he needed to figure out and he got a strange feeling that it had to do with…him. Once he saw Sasha leave the downstairs area, he told himself that in order to understand the sudden change in his precious gem and the familiarity of her eyes; he needed to continue his investigation. At least that was what he kept telling himself.

Getting to the roof wasn't a problem for him. It was just a simple thought and he manifested himself there. Simple really. From listening to Sasha and Aiden's conversation, he figured she would be coming into the bathroom any moment to soak in her tub.

He was not planning on intently "watching" her every move. He only wanted to see if she was indeed okay and if something else would "trigger" the pendant. What he didn't consider was getting an eye full of Sasha's magnificent body. Vladimir's throat tightened while he tried to swallow. Her taunt nipples offered him a luscious invitation of basking in her mounds. He licked his lips while longing to taste her creamy palate. He found himself wondering what she would taste like. _Hmmm, peaches, sweet peaches, maybe a touch of vanilla._

He watched her casually light all the candles and turn on her tunes. He felt his pants tighten around his groin as he saw Sasha slide into the tub. Vladimir sensed her enjoyment from feeling the water on her silky skin and his erection wanted to feel it up close and personal. His head was spinning and he tried to gather his thoughts to his body's reaction to Sasha's presence. This was definitely a sensation which Vladimir hadn't experienced in several centuries; an overload on all the senses!

After Sasha stepped into the bathtub, Vladimir took a deep breath to help gather his thoughts. The bath water swirled around her body and drew closer to her dark sensual places as she lowered herself into the oasis. Vladimir felt himself envious of the water. He wanted to slip his hardness over her budding pink areola just as the bathwater slipped and sloshed over her nakedness. He was surprised that his erection was becoming harder with each thought of Sasha. His denim pants were about to bust at the seams due to the pressure. He didn't know how he was going to make it off this roof unless he took his manhood into his own hands, so to speak.

Vladimir closed his eyes to help regain his composure. No pun intended, but he didn't come here for a sexual escapade. **This** never crossed his mind, at least not recently. Unfortunately, he soon understood that closing his eyes did not help the situation. It only added fuel to the fire. The fuel was Sasha's naked body soaking in a bathtub, while Vladimir's aching erection was the fire that was not about to burn out any time soon. Before he realized it, the fire became a burning inferno.

Vladimir's thoughts, along with his hands, longed to touch Sasha's beautiful agile body. With his eyes closed, he envisioned touching her shapely thighs and caressing her round tight ass. His fingers lightly skimmed over her flat toned abs as his tongue laved up and down her torso. Her body responded to his touch and although it was a fantasy, Vladimir felt himself smile to her acknowledgment. She loved his touch and he could smell her arousal. His cock twitched at the thought of her slick wetness clutching him.

His hands ravished her body while his full lips explored every nook and cranny. He left nothing undisclosed to his touch, taste or sight. He devoured her in every aspect in which he could.

Sasha's thighs spread open to Vladimir's strong, yet gentle hands. She writhed under his touch. He felt her skin on fire for him and it brought a smile to his face. Instead of a fantasy, he wished for this to be reality, his reality. As an immortal, he could "implant" the thoughts into Sasha's mind to want him and him alone, but he refused to be so callous with a woman's affections. It's not to say he hadn't done it before, it just left a lot to be desired, knowing that the person only wanted you because you controlled her thoughts. It could really put a damper on a guy's ego.

When Vladimir came out of his dream fantasy, he slowly opened his eyes and had a pleasant grin on his face. He returned his gaze upon Sasha who was still in the tub, but then his pleasant expression turned into bewilderment and shock. His eyes widened as he watched what appeared to be Sasha "pleasing" herself.

Her body squirmed in the tub viscously, sending water over its edges. She arched her back and her beautiful mounds of breasts popped out of the water as if they were buoys guiding a ship into a dangerous channel. Her head turned side to side as her heels dug into the side of the tub.

Vladimir was lost for words. He couldn't vocalize the thoughts screaming through his mind at the moment. Suddenly, he heard Sasha moan and she sounded like she was right on the edge of exploding. Then he heard a faint whisper from her moist lips. "Where did you go? Don't leave me yet."

Vladimir choked on what he heard. It almost seemed she was feeling bereft from the sudden withdrawal of his "touch". _Oh, can this be? _He thought he would examine the possible outcomes to this strange occurrence. _After all, I have to be certain. One cannot go by mere speculation. I must be certain. This is the only way to be sure. _One thing Vladimir learned well over his long existence was the art of bullshit.

This time as Vladimir's thoughts imagined Sasha and he engaged in various sexual encounters, he continued to keep his eyes open while facing her. His fantasy included him gently spreading her legs wide so he could taste her essence. Vladimir moaned as his tongue licked at the folds of her pussy, he slowly inserted his index finger while his thumb stimulated her nub.

Sasha's body writhed continuously as Vladimir watched her hands spread her thighs apart. She placed her legs on the side of the tub, giving her plenty of access to achieve her goal. It also presented an excellent view for Vladimir as well. Her right hand eased to the front of the wet juncture of her sex. Vladimir's gaze turned smoldering and intense as he looked her up and down. As her hand began ministrations to her anatomy, the hard erection in his pants demanded attention and ached for Sasha's long delicate fingers to give it the attention it desired. Sasha then included the use of her left hand to help spread her folds. Vladimir stood mesmerized and painfully aroused as he watched her take pleasure from her hand. Oh how he would love to be her hand at that moment. Better yet, his hand or penis would definitely work real well in her hand's place. He continued his own little peep show and when she flicked her tongue across her full lips, he thought he would loose it. He soon realized that was not the end of his torment. Although he was outside on the roof, his sensitive ears could hear her gratifying moans from her obvious enjoyment. Vladimir's cock twitched a second time and when he saw her bite into her lower lip and thrust her tight nipples out of the water, he knew he was gone. _Oh, Shit! _

Unfortunately, that wasn't the end of his misery. Sasha's continual exploration of her body played havoc on Vladimir's. She inserted the index finger of her right hand into the glistening juices of her sex. While she used her finger for penetration, her thumb continually caressed her red peaked nub of the clitoris. _Oh, Shit, Double Shit! What the hell just happened?! _

Vladimir couldn't believe what he just saw. He had plenty of lovers over the centuries and used the mind to send sexual thoughts to his partner, but that always occurred during the act or while he was in physical contact with them. He had never sent any sexual thoughts to a mortal woman whom he hadn't encountered previously. It just wasn't heard of for sexual images to project from an immortal's mind into the mind of another without the first encounter. He rationalized what he just experienced as coincidence. He thought he would try another projection to see the results.

Again, he kept his eyes open to watch Sasha's behavior. She was still fingering herself and moaning in ecstasy. _AGHH, this is hell! _He fantasized about his own fingers pumping into her tight core. He twisted one, two, three fingers into her. She bucked her body violently from the onslaught from his hands. _Well, maybe this wasn't hell! _He was relentless in his goal to send her over the edge. He knew he would succeed. He mentally thought, "Cum for me, MIlaya moyA. Release yourself to me." He felt her vagina's walls tightening on his fingers as she kicked her legs out. As she reached the end, she screamed out in unadulterated pleasure. His final thought was of him removing his fingers from her juicy cunt and then sucking her essence off with his own mouth and tongue.

He watched in astonishment as Sasha repeated the exact same motions; play for play. _Oh, Shit, Double Shit, and Stake Me Now! _Well, at least he knew she had a smile on her face, and he most definitely did as well.


End file.
